What are you running from?
by Chimei-chan
Summary: Four girls are sent to the Naruto world in the most peculiar way. Can they get home? Do they know the danger they're in? The asnwers to all these questions are "no" Will they lose their sanity before they get home? not finishing
1. 0, Prolong

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

**Redone chappy! XD**

**

* * *

**

**The Ending, I never wanted...**

My wish has finally come true. But I guess it's not exactly how I wanted it.

_As the hot tears run freely down my face I wonder_; could I have stopped myself from becoming a monster like this? Maybe, maybe not. _As I look to my sisters_, they lay sleeping, not knowing the danger we're in.

'I couldn't even try and convince myself to smile at the irony, it was too frightening. Me, just a girl, responsible for... 'Oh God!'

More tears slid down my cheeks, burning my eyes and skin like acid. 'So many... and because of me...' I choked on more tears 'So many lives...we...' I grimaced in disgust_,_ how could I even think to blame them. They only wanted to help. But, man, did they come at the wrong time.

_A _bitter laugh escaped my throat_._ I ,Julia Williams, was known for my stupidity. Making people laugh at awkward times. Missing those days, is something I do often.

The bloodstained metal glittered in the moon light._A silent sparkle of laughter escaped me_ wondering if it's still of use even when colored in a deep crimson. They killed him so I had the right to...to...

_Does anyone have the right to kill, Jully?_

'Of course they don't!' a venomous whisper escaped me.

_Then why does it still glitter with red?_

'Shut up ...' another whisper.

_Do you see now how insignificant a life is?_

'Quiet,...' a shudder wracked my whole body.

_How it can be easily ended?_

'Just please... be quiet,' I clenched my trembling hands.

_Out like a candle_

'Shut up!' I hissed, fisting a handful of my hair while trying to cover my ears.

_Irrelevant like a mere drop of water._

'Don't...' My eyes stung again.

_And with that little piece of equipment... you just proved the theory right._

_And you whisper as though you think I'm wrong._

I sat in silence, as the question repeated itself again.

"_Does anyone have the right to kill, Jully?_" and for once I was scared to answer. The girl once fearless, so confident...or maybe that was just arrogance, maybe ignorance.

Of course, you don't know what happened. So I guess, I'll tell you … before I go insane.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! xD

hope you enjoyed! leave a review if you want, you don't have to. But, it would make me happy! XD


	2. 1, Expect the unexpected

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was a hot day in Dallas, Texas. And when I say hot I mean it was at least 107 degrees outside (41 Celsius). So, yes it was hot, no, blazing! But, what makes it even better is sitting in a car (which was even hotter inside there than it was outside!) with my three other sisters, and waiting for my mother to get the purse she forgot.

But what made it even BETTER was the fact that I could hear my younger sister complaining. About the same thing. Ever since our mother left the car.

Just, perfect.

"This. Car. Is. Too. HOT!" Tina, my youngest sister exclaimed. It's not like she was lieing, but the fact that she kept complaining drove me crazy! Though, I'm sure that her unbelievably long jet black hair wasn't helping the poor overheated 9 year old.

"Can You shut up for, like, five minutes!" Alex, My oldest sister asked or yelled. I couldn't tell anymore it was so dang hot. She probably wasn't as hot considering her brown hair was only shoulder-length.

"Turn the air back on, then I'll shut up!" Tina argued back. She had a point, our mother had unintentionally taken the keys with her on her "purse search". But, Tina was being unnecessarily annoying like she usually is.

My twin sister, Amaris, sat quietly listening to my Ipod. At least she wasn't complaining like my other sisters, who were now arguing with each other. Was day was just hating me or something?

"You think someone should go in and help her look?" I asked curiously. My sisters stopped bickering long enough to hear me and turned to face me.

"I doubt she would want our help." Amaris voiced out of the blue. We turned to her and she shrugged her light brown hair unmoving in it's low pigtails.

"Why in the world would an already frustrated woman, want to be bothered by her own children?" Amaris said not even taking off her head phones. She had a point. I didn't want to be bothered with them and I wasn't even angry (yet). To think we would have to deal with our mother's yelling. I'm sure it's best to just stay in the car.

This heat was making me tired for some reason or maybe it was my sisters. Sighing I leaned back in my chair and tuned out my sister's bickering, my eyes slowly closed. My head lolled to the side, almost like a lifeless doll. Soon I was sleep. Dreaming the strangest dream...

_I was laying near a fire. But, I was still cold. So, unbearably cold. Almost like I was frozen. Someone turned to me. And I did the same._

"_Kega wanai ka?" (Are you alright?) They asked. I blinked. Why were they speaking Japanese? Where was I? The voice was so sickly sweet. Like a snake trying to seduce it's prey. Though, snakes don't talk. But, to think if they did would they sound so falsely pleasant?_

"_Anata wa watashi o kiku!" (Can you hear me?) They asked again, sounding slightly worried._

"_h-hai!" (Y-yes!) I said, but I couldn't hear myself. What was going on? Why couldn't I speak? Well at least I could understand some of what they were saying. Yay, for my anime nerdie-ness_

"_O namae wa nanidesu ka?" (What's your name?) They asked._

_CRAP! _

_Okay, all I have to do is think! 'Namae', means name. 'Ka' at the end of the sentence means it's a question, right? I sure hope so! So, they're asking my name? Oh, snap! I'm like, the smartest person ever! _

"_Watashi no namae Julia desu." (My name is Julia.) I mouthed slowly, hoping they could read lips._

"_Daijōbu, watashi no namae wa..." (Okay, my name is...)_

"**WAKE UP!"**

"Wha? What happened!" I said springing up out of my seat and hitting my head on the roof of our car.

"Ow." Rubbing my head I see Tina smiling. Of course she did that.

"Good! Now we can go to quick trip!" Tina exclaimed happily. Staring at her strangely only widened her grin more.

"You guys waited for me to wake up to go to quick trip?" I asked feeling sincerely touched by her act of kindness.

"No, I just like yelling in your ear." Tina exclaimed laughing. My eye twitched. Why did I hang out with her again? Oh, yeah. We're related.

As I looked around I saw my mother slowly climbing into the car. _Old bones I thought._ Sitting up correctly in my seat I rubbed my sore head once more.

"Well, let's go!" Nodding my mother backed slowly out of the driveway. Though, the last things I remember after that were:

Terrified faces and screams

Tires screeching

And a hateful cry.

_This is where my story begins, whether you choose to listen from this point on is your own choice. But, I must warn you. Ever since then I've slowly losing been losing my mind. So, if you find that this is insane, remember this 'Expect the unexpected...'_

_

* * *

_

**CLIFF HANGER! XDDD well, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review if ya like! I'd enjoyed it alot! ^^**


End file.
